


APOCALYPTIC LOVESTORY

by CaptainFruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Starting out Karkat is 16, dave is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFruity/pseuds/CaptainFruity
Summary: The apocalypse began and it starts off with Karkat having to kill someone very dear to him. Karkat has to find more people who aren't fucking batshit insane and eating other people so he can survive. The more people the merrier.I'm not sure if this will include smut or not, but if it does it'll be later on





	1. Please Let This Just Be An Awful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I love being uncreative and writing about things that have already been written about.
> 
> Ah but really, I'm giving gore and violence a shot. I gotta improve my vocabulary and descriptive writing so this'll help me out I think

Life was absolute shit. You were currently stumbling away from your brother’s now dead corpse. Well, dead dead corpse. Tears were streaming endlessly down your face, your skin red and blotchy from sobbing.   
It wasn’t supposed to be like this.   
It was just a regular morning. But that’s how it started out for everyone right? It was just morning, and the sweet smell of coffee and bacon in the air. The only difference on this fine morning in July were the news reports. It was still filled with news reports about everything. Though one particular report caught your attention. Something about cannibalism, and how a man was found in a dark alley biting and chewing the flesh of a lady. It was caught on video, but it was stomach churning to look at. 

 

“Peculiar,” Kankri began, clicking his tongue and taking a sip of coffee from his red and white Santa Claus mug. It was well past Christmas. “Peculiar and terrifying.”

 

You click your tongue, eyes closing for a few moments. 

 

The world was already extremely shitty. Not yours in particular, but many definitely had it worse. Torture, starvation, etc. You couldn’t even begin to wrap your mind around what it all felt like. Not that you wanted to.

 

Your eyes open again, and you realize Kankri was rambling about the world and disasters. 

 

“Uh yeah yeah. Alright, Kankri I’m leaving now,” you stood and slipped on your shoes, already running out the door, vaguely hearing your brother say something about how he would go next door to Mariah’s house later.

 

You went out to do things, like hang out at the café and hanging out with friends, running errands for your brother.

 

You walked into the café, listening to the familiar bell that dinged every time the door was opened. You nodded to your friends, Sollux, Terezi, Vriska, Nepeta, Equius and Kanaya.

“Hey Karkitty!” Nepeta greeted in excitement, adjusting her blue cat beanie on her blonde head. Her green eyes were wide still as she smiled. “It’s about time you got here!”

Sollux just glanced up, grunted, then looked back at his phone, typing away. "Hey KK. About time you got here."

 

Kanaya gave a slight smile and took a sip of her coffee somehow gracefully, one leg over her thigh. “Yes, it’s about time you got here Karkat. It hasn’t been the same without you.”

“Yeah, I can’t stay long. I have other people to hang out with and other stuff to do. Like run errands for Kankri.”  
“Of course Loser Karkat wouldn’t stick around. Maaaan I didn’t see that one coming.” Vriska smirked.

You rolled your eyes and pulled out a chair, taking a seat. “Shut the fuck up, At least I’m even here.” You grunted.

“Yes Vriska, listen to Karkles. At least he’s even here to see us. He’s always busy nowdays.”

“I’m sorry I don’t spend nearly as much time with my friends as I should.” You say in mock apology, leaning on the table. “Tell me you guys ordered my coffee.” You immediately assumed a no.

“We honestly didn’t think you’d be coming. We don’t really see you much anymore Karkat.”

You bit the inside of your cheek. You weren't exactly feeling you as of late. You drifted off from your friends, didn't talk to them as much as you used to.

You were snapped back to attention by Terezi, who was waving her hand in front of your face quickly. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkat. Wake up."

You swat her hands away, your expression returning to a scowl. "Stop. Look. I don't even really feel like getting any coffee. I have other shit to do, but I'll message you guys later alright? Have fun."

Kanaya frowned as you scoot back in your chair, an awful noise being created as you did from the chair being screeched along the floor. "Karkat you have been here for literally only a few minutes."

"Better than nothing."

 

You didn’t have a car so you had to do these activities while walking. As you neared your house holding two bags of groceries, you noticed the front door was open wide. 

 

Your brows furrow and your steps slowed as you got closer, staying in the street light’s light, letting the soft glow shine on your face. Kankri never left the door open. He always gave you shit if you did it. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you heard soft growling sounds within the house. Immediately you panicked. 

 

Kankri. Please be okay.

 

You gripped the bags of groceries tightly as you walked slowly, knuckles turning white. 

 

“Kankri?” You called out, the awful sounds pausing. When they did, a wave of fear washed over you. You lost your breath when a figure growled and slugged its way out of the house, becoming completely clear in the light. The side of its head was dented, jaw slack. Its body was limping, dragging one foot just barely, but quickly making its way towards you. There was blood all over it.

 

All over him.

 

“KANKRI?” You screamed, brown eyes with specks of red open wide, frozen in fear.

 

“No no no no no no no no no no no.” your voice broke and quivered with every word, tears beginning to blur your vision.

 

“This is just a bad, awful horrible fucking dream. This isn’t real this isn’t real this isn’t real.” You whimpered, voice continuing to crack.

 

When he was close enough he lunged, snarling and growling. You were caught off guard, and stumbled backward, hitting the ground with a thud. Kankri went to grab and bite you, but someone else had other plans.

 

You. You had different plans. 

 

As you sobbed and lifted an arm to block with your eyes squeezed tightly shut, you realized something.

 

You did not want to die.

 

You grunted and rolled quickly onto your stomach, pushing yourself off the ground before sprinting into the house. You whirled around, slipping and your knee collided with the floor. You cried out, limping to the kitchen to find something to defend yourself with. There was no time to try to shut the door, you couldn’t risk it.

 

After yanking open a drawer, you frantically felt around for the handle of a large knife, laughing briefly and happily when you found it. “K-Kankri st-stay away from me.”

 

You breathed heavily and shakily, scared you were going to have a heart attack. “Kankri pl-please listen to me. Everything is-is goin-going to be fine.” You swallow the lump in your throat, trying to calm down. 

 

You felt like a little boy. “Please don’t make me hurt you.” You say pathetically, shaking violently while pointing the knife at him. From the corner of your eye, you noticed your old baseball bat resting in a corner in the kitchen. You haven’t used it in years, but it was used in case of a burglary. Your heart ached.

 

You yell and stab him in the chest, the feeling of the knife breaking into the body such a strange feeling. Something you never wanted to know what felt like. But god it didn’t even seem like it phased him. 

 

You hurry passed him as fast as you could with a hurt knee, nearly getting grabbed, and snatched up the bat, your grip tightening and loosening. “Don’t make me do this. Please don’t ma-make me do this.” You didn’t want to do this. Not at all. Kankri is your brother. Was…?

 

You gulp, lifting the bat before swinging, feeling the wood smash his skull. He fell to the floor, hoarse breaths and growls still coming out of his mouth.

 

You sobbed harder, screaming, lifting your bat and bringing it down hard, back to his head, bits and pieces of skull flying, his brain mush.

 

You broke down, your body finally going weak and you fell to your knees, crying loudly, staring up at the ceiling.

 

You didn’t dare look at what was left. Instead, you got up and stumbled away from your dead brothers body, and go to your room, closing and locking the door behind you.

 

You flipped on your light, and looked at your bat in disbelief. You squinted and looked closer at the bat, realizing there was something on it. Something squishy.

 

As soon as you realized that it was some of your brother’s brain, you gagged, dropping the bat and backing up to your bed, and barfing. God you couldn’t stop crying. You grab the nearest cloth closest to you, and wipe your mouth before grabbing a water from your mini fridge, chugging it. 

 

You were drained. Emotionally and physically. You got into bed, continuing to cry. Let this be a dream. A really awful nightmare.

 

Your head ached but you needed to come up with a plan. It was suicide to go outside at night, so you’d pack things up tomorrow and leave the next day. 

 

Your eyes focused on a picture of you and your brother in a picture, both smiling for the camera. You were both children then. You swallowed the lump, lip quivering. “I’m so sorry Kankri.” You whispered, clutching a pillow tightly to your chest. 

 

What did you do? There had to have been a way to save him.

 

You kept battling with your inner self about what could’ve happened if you had done this, or what would’ve happened if you had done that, but it didn't matter. You couldn't change the past. You murdered your brother because he was a fucking zombie. What’s happened has happened.

 

At least he was in a better place now.

 

But what the fuck changed him in the first place?

You breathe out a few more shaky sobs, now thinking about your friends. "Please be okay" you mumbled repeatedly before closing your eyes tightly again. Sleep. You'd go look for them tomorrow. They were all smart enough to have shelter, and you highly doubted the outbreak was exactly.. huge yet.

 

You didn't get any sleep that night. You did a bit, but it was only a nightmare, you reliving the day before. You awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and panting. The dream ended with Kankri snarling and the last thing you saw was his face. Bloodied and slack. 

You weren't able to sleep after that. You were much too terrified to do so.

Around nine in the morning, you stepped around the disgusting vomit that lay at the foot of your bed, the godawful smell stinging your nose.

Come to think of it, you tasted disgusting.

After you used the bathroom, you brushed your teeth for around four minutes. Brushed your hair, then put on a new change of clothes. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and chuckled pitifully. It was like a normal day. Except you know, it wasn't.

You grabbed your toothpaste and toothbrush, then went to unlock your door when your stomach jolted, and you froze, thinking about your brother's zombified more dead corpse in the kitchen. 

Tears welled in your eyes and you closed them tightly, beginning to get choked up again. You swallowed hard and sighed, trying to find something in your room to store your toothbrush and toothpaste in so you wouldn't have to go into the kitchen. 

Eventually, you found a Wal-Mart bag and used it.

Grunting, you dumped all the shit in your school backpack out and put the rolled bag that had your teeth brushing stuff in it into a small pocket in the front. You go to your closet, getting all the clothing you could fold and stuff into your backpack, along with many pairs of clean socks and underwear as you could manage. Same with the pants and shirts.

You click your tongue, and pick up the bat, washing it off, nearly vomiting as you tried not directly looking at what was on it.

"Get used to it." You told yourself, and gripped it in one hand, going back to the door slowly, hesitating before unlocking.

You then press your ear against the door. Yeah you've seen some zombie movies. Some dick always dies by not being too careful.

Slowly, you open the door and immediately go to the front door, not daring to look at the body in the kitchen as you walked through, even as you had to get closer to the body to walk passed your heart rate sped up. 

You snatch the car keys to Kankri's car before taking a deep breath, peeping through the little hole in the door to see if everything was fine. 

And then you thought about food. God damn it. God fucking damn it. You didn't want to go in there.

You ran and grabbed a duffle bag, going to the cabinet and tossing in a lot of canned food in, with a can opener and a lot of water. After you zipped up the duffle, you went to the door, flung it open and sprinted to the car, the heavy duffle bag filled with cans and water clacking and jingling as you ran. You tried opening the door but it wouldn't fucking open because it was locked. Your hands shook as you frantically tried shoving the key into the car door to unlock it. Unfortunately for you, you were shaking so much that you dropped the goddamn keys.

You almost started crying.

You picked up the keys, and pushed them into the car door, unlocking it, and yanking the key back out of the door. As soon as you got it open, you fell into the car, shoving the duffle bag to the passenger side, leaning more in that direction as you were crammed against the thing beside the seat just trying to get the door shut so a zombie wouldn't come and bite you.

You took off your backpack and threw it into the back, pushing the key into the ignition, and starting the car.

As cool air immediately blew onto your face, you leaned back and relaxed, exhaling. "How have I not died from a heart attack yet?" You asked yourself out loud. 

When you started to back up, you looked in the review mirror, stopping the car abruptly when you saw Kanaya standing behind you with wide eyes and a chainsaw, both her and her weapon covered in blood.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST." You yelled, grabbing the duffle bag and shoving it into the back. "Kanaya get your ASS in my car now!"

Kanaya got in and kept the chainsaw between her feet on the floorboard. "This isn't your car if I am correct Karkat. I believe this is your brother's. I also don't think you have your driver's license." 

You stared at her with a broken expression. 

Kanaya's own expression slipped into one more of sympathy. "Oh dear Karkat, I'm sorry." She went to hug you, but you pushed her away. "It.. it doens't matter. He's gone. Let's just go. I don't want to talk about him anymore." You blinked away tears, backing up and driving away.

"Kanaya I almost ran over you. Why are you.. around here?" You kept your eyes on the road, though you didn't even know where you were going.

"Well Karkat, out of the areas I've been to none of our friends have been found. But I haven't gone to Vriska's or Terezi's yet." 

You nervously tapped on the steering wheel with your finger, remembering your other friends. God you hoped that they were all okay and somewhere safe.

You felt a hand on your shoulder. It made you glance over at Kanaya briefly. 

"I'm sure they're all alright Karkat."

"God I hope so."

_________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and a few of his friends embark on a quest to find his other friends, while getting a new teammate along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like what's happening so far!  
> Edited a bit.

Dave's POV

 

Damn, this zombie business was starting to get on your goddamn nerves. It's been a week and you haven't gotten much sleep, scared the beasts outside would find a way into your home and munch on your flesh in your sleep or some shit.

Wouldn't that be wonderful? You could imagine the scene.

-Cue the camera panning from the window, sunlight shining onto the two lovers in asleep in bed-

You would turn over and slide your arm around your lover's waist, only to hear a groaning noise. "We gotta get up sweetheart."

More groaning, then turning.

Then suddenly your face his being nommed by you lover, who, plot twist, IS A FUCKING ZOMBIE.

With your luck that would probably happen someday.

"I should be a movie director when all this is over." You said to yourself, swinging your bat colliding with and smashing the head of one of those flesh eaters with a big CRACK, a blackish red goop flinging everywhere. "Not today bitches." You say, twirling your bat, completely forgetting about the goop that coated the end of it.

"Ah fuck." You grunted, shaking your hand, making it fly off. You wipe your hand on your pants, sighing. "There goes another good pair of pants." It was the apocalypse. You'd find a store and just steal some pants or something. 

When you felt like leaving you nice comfy cozy apartment which had food and running water still somehow. 

But Bro was supposed to be back a week ago. So was Dirk. They've been gone for a week, but you've should've gone looking for them when they didn't come back the next day. The only reason they left was to get MORE food. 

The only reason you haven't gone searching before is because you're a pussy ass bitch. Nah just kidding vaginas are strong as fuck. Like, they can push out little humans and shit.

You're a.. testicle ass bitch. Yeah. Sounds about right. Testicles are delicate. 

Any. Enough about private parts.

"Gain the fucking confidence, Strider. You have to go look for your family and make sure they're okay." You sucked in a rather large breath and exhaled. You could do this. You could totally fucking do this.

You weren't really worried about your friends. You knew they were fine and safe, because you've gotten in contact with them. Thank god for phones. 

You were just too scared to go off alone and battle those brain rotted assholes. Away from your apartment that is.

You were currently outside smacking them upside the head with Dirk's My Little Pony baseball bat, which actually did some pretty good damage if you swung hard enough. 

You went back inside, tossing the bat into the tub. Then you went to your room and grabbed your katana. You used to strife with bro and Dirk sometimes, so you definitely knew what you were doing when wielding a weapon like that.

Whistling, you packed all your shit into a backpack and headed out the door, katana in hand. "I'm coming for you, Dirk. You're going to be fine."

You had to go find your friends first though. A party is not a party when you're all alone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Karkat POV

About a week has gone by, and you've rounded up only Kanaya and Sollux and his girlfriend, Aradia. Terezi, Vriska, Equius and Nepeta were nowhere to be found and they wouldn't pick up any of their phones.

You were so fucking stressed out. Kankri has never left your mind, you've had many mental breakdowns, and on top of that many of your friends have gone missing and you didn't know if they're dead or alive.

"Karkat? Karkat." Kanaya was shaking you. "Please stop zoning out when I am trying to speak to you."

"Sorry." You mumbled, staring out the window. "Um. Why are we stopped?"

"The car finally ran out of gas since we last stopped and stole some Karkat."

"Oh."

"No matter. It's time to walk."

"Great." You say sarcastically, looking out every window you could, looking for zombies. You and what friends were here were currently parked on a road in the woods. 

"What a great fucking place to lose gath at." Sollux complained, getting out of the car, hoisting his backpack onto his back, everyone else doing the same.

"Grab all your personal shit everyone. Don't leave anything that could potentially save your life behind."

"AA go grab my key thain in the car. It could potenthally save my life." Sollux ordered, and Aradia giggled.

"Sollux, go fuck yourself." you grunted, turning your head and glaring back at him while you walked walked.

Sollux scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Jutht trying to lighten the mood dumbath. Untwitht your pantieth."

You growl. "The sarcasm isn't needed you disgusting shit stain."

Finally, Sollux stayed quiet other than mumbling comebacks and insults under his breath.

"Wait a minute." You stop abruptly upon hearing low growls and other noises, along with sticks and twigs snapping in the distance. You bite your lip, holding your bat tightly.

You were so glad to have some of your friends with you. You probably would've shit your pants if you were all alone.

You were surprised you haven't already, honestly. 

"Undead." You mumbled, everyone getting into a fighting stance, slowly and quietly making their way away from the noise. You had no idea how many zombies there were, and you didn't want to take a chance of your friends getting hurt.

But you heard a few angry yells proceeded by sounds of flesh being stabbed through.

"Someone that's still alive." You say, eyes wide.

"We have to help them." Aradia said.

"What if we get killed? We need to save ourselveth." Sollux said, grabbing Aradia's hand before she tried running off.

"Are you really just going to leave them for dead? You can stay here while I help them."

"What if it is one of our friends?"

"Even though it's highly unlikely, we can still save a life." Kanaya responded in place of Sollux, starting up her chainsaw. 

You were stuck in the middle. While you didn't want your friends to have a chance of getting hurt, there was still someone else alive. Someone who was fighting for their life.

"Come on." You grunt, starting to run toward the noises, holding your baseball bat tightly. 

Finally, when you got to where all the commotion was happening, you stop dead in your tracks when you see a boy slicing and stabbing a katana skillfully at the four undead which surrounded him.

Even if he was good with a sword, there was still a chance he could fuck up and die.

It didn't have to be a big mistake either. He could trip and fall over and zombies would eat him up.

Damn it, you needed to stop analyzing the fight and actually help the guy.

You yelled and ran over, swinging your bad, knocking one to the ground with a familiar CRACK when the blow was delivered.

Kanaya's chainsaw tore through the abdomen of one, while Aradia stabbed a different one through the back of the neck, and ripped downward.

You delivered the final blow to the zombie which Aradia was fighting.

After they were all on the ground, blood everywhere and you made sure none were moving, you finally get a good look at the stranger, all of you panting from the fight.

The blond gave a brief nod. "I could've handled them by myself, though."

You gave him one of those looks, and scoffed, glaring at him. "We saved your ass. The least you could do is thank us."

"I didn't ask for your help." He replied casually, hand on his hip. 

You say through your teeth, "My friends and I saved you. I can't believe there are stereotypical assholes even in the apocalypse." You grunt.

"Alright alright." He waved his hand dismissively. "Shut up already crabcakes."

"My name is KARKAT. Not crabcakes." You grunt.

 

"Alright, Mr. KitKat, thanks for saving m-"

"Do not call me Kitkat, my name is Karkat, and I am a breathing human being with flesh and organs. Not some wafer kind of candy bar with a chocolate coating."

You hear some low growls and moans from the undead in the near distance.

"Your flesh and organs are like candy for those guys. Come inside for a while. Don't expect to stay the night."

You stare at him skeptically. You highly doubted that he was planning anything unless he was some weird sane cannibal. "Fine. For a while. Then we're getting back on the road to look for our friends." You say, more to your group than the stranger. 

"Sounds good." Aradia replied, Sollux nodding briefly.

"Come inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated and motivational for me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAND that's Chapter One! I apologize that it's kinda boring, this is my first time writing more violent stuff and I'm still practicing! I'm also not using Microsoft word for this one, so there are ACTUALLY SPACES BETWEEN LINES.  
> (That's why my other fanfiction, Oh God What am I Doing, looks like one huge fuckin' paragraph.
> 
> Now I use a google store app on my laptop called writer.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed so far. Please tell me what you think in the comments! (Kudos are always appreciated c:)
> 
> and I also killed Kankri off before you guys could even feel bad :')


End file.
